Sonar towed arrays may include a large number of acoustic pressure sensors, as for example in the range of 200 to 700, spaced along a tow line. In addition, non-acoustic sensors, such as hydrostatic pressure (depth), temperature, magnetic heading, pitch, and roll sensors may be placed at various locations along the tow line, including at those locations associated with an acoustic pressure sensor. In addition, each sensor location is associated with a telemetry arrangement for transmitting the sensor signal, or at least a signal related to the sensor signal, to the towed end of the array. The telemetry equipment at each sensor location on the array must be powered, so in addition to whatever electrically conductive or optical signal path or paths extend from the various sensors to the towed end of the array, there must also be electrically conductive power conductors for transmitting energization voltage to at least the telemetry equipment.
Improved sensor arrays are desired.